


Cover for dr_girlfriend's "Lucid"

by fiorinda_chancellor



Series: Covers for Favorite Fics [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1600x1200px at 300 dpi, with <a href="https://app.box.com/s/f8yzpy6zkulzvj5871kl">a downloadable copy at Box.com</a> as usual in case Tumblr meddles with the resolution. ...For an angsty but tangled and very satisfying fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for dr_girlfriend's "Lucid"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dr_girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_girlfriend/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lucid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/655032) by [dr_girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_girlfriend/pseuds/dr_girlfriend). 



A cover for a fic that starts out deep in post-Reichenbach angst and dissolves very satisfyingly into tense casefic. Thanks, dr_girlfriend!


End file.
